Pelvic floor disorders are highly prevalent among women. Estimates indicate that around 225,000 women require pelvic organ prolapse (POP) surgery each year in the U.S. and current projections show that one in three women will have to undergo POP surgery by 2050. Pelvic floor disorders involve a dropping down (prolapse) of the bladder, rectum, or uterus caused by weakness of or injury to the ligaments, connective tissue, and muscles of the pelvis. The different types of pelvic floor disorders are named according to the organ affected. For example, a rectocele develops when the rectum drops down and protrudes into the back wall of the vagina. An enterocele develops when the small intestine and the lining of the abdominal cavity (peritoneum) bulge downward between the uterus and the rectum or, if the uterus has been removed, between the bladder and the rectum. A cystocele develops when the bladder drops down and protrudes into the front wall of the vagina. In prolapse of the uterus (procidentia), the uterus drops down into the vagina. Pelvic floor disorders are commonly treated by implanting a surgical mesh within the patient's pelvis to support the organ or organs that require support.
Surgical meshes are also employed in various other soft tissue applications. As one example, urinary incontinence affects millions of men and women of all ages in the United States. Stress urinary incontinence (SUI) affects primarily women and is generally caused by two conditions, intrinsic sphincter deficiency (ISD) and hypermobility. These conditions may occur independently or in combination. In ISD, the urinary sphincter valve, located within the urethra, fails to close properly (coapt), causing urine to leak out of the urethra during stressful activity. Hypermobility is a condition in which the pelvic floor is distended, weakened, or damaged, causing the bladder neck and proximal urethra to rotate and descend in response to increases in intra-abdominal pressure (e.g., due to sneezing, coughing, straining, etc.). The result is that there is an insufficient response time to promote urethral closure and, consequently, urine leakage and/or flow results. A common treatment of SUI is via the use of a surgical mesh, commonly referred to as a sling, which is permanently placed under a patient's bladder neck or mid-urethra to provide a urethral platform. Placement of the sling limits the endopelvic fascia drop, while providing compression to the urethral sphincter to improve coaptation. Further information regarding sling procedures may be found, for example, in the following: Fred E. Govier et al., “Pubovaginal slings: a review of the technical variables,” Curr. Opin. Urol. 11:405-410, 2001, John Klutke and Carl Klutke, “The promise of tension-free vaginal tape for female SUI,” Contemporary Urol. pp. 59-73, October 2000; and PCT Patent Publication No. WO 00/74633 A2: “Method and Apparatus for Adjusting Flexible Areal Polymer Implants.”
Ideally, materials for soft tissue repair, including SUI treatment and POP repair, will induce minimal foreign body response and promote healthy healing and remodeling. In this regard, materials with surface properties that enable adhesion of desired host cell types that induce favorable tissue remodeling are desired.